Love is a song
by GeneGenielover28
Summary: AU to series 2 finale. Six years have passed since Operation Rose, having moved to the States Alex is forced to confront her past when she is sent back to London on a case but she brings with her 2 massive bomnshells. How will she and Gene cope?
1. Living In America

**Hi again! I was watching series 2 ep 7 and 8 and I was thinking what could have happened after the screen went to the credits and I decided to base my story around that along with the events of operation rose and the fallout from that minus the shooting. I am naming my chapters after various song titles, some will be very obvious to you while others not so as I am using songs throughout the decades. So if you know the name of the album that it came from, the year that it was released and the artist that recorded it I will put in a good word for you to the Gene Genie. This is just to make it more fun. So please review and tell me what you think. Once again I don't own Ashes to Ashes but all the other characters are of my creation.**

Living In America

The sun rays' warmed Alex's face and the Autumn wind breezed through Alex's hair as she drove her sports car throughout the streets of California LA. She was on holiday from her work in Washington and was due back tomorrow, since moving to the states she has never felt more complete and happy in her life. Sure she still ached for Molly and the news of her death in 2008 had had a massive impact on her along with her time in CID with Gene and their fallout over Operation Rose nearly 6 years ago but with the help of her best friend Melody she was able to move on. Her career was fulfilling, she was a leader whom had the respect of her colleagues and superiors in the CIA, she had a friend whom she can open herself up to and she had two children whom she loved and adored. Life was great in the States and she had no intention on revisiting her past. It was better left alone. She heard the radio play one of her favourite song that represented her current feelings about her life and of her adoptive country and so she turned it up and sang along to the song while she went to pick up her kids in the hotel before leaving for Washington.

The next day, tired and weary from her trip but still upbeat she walked through the private doors of the CIA, she had been called in early for a meeting with her superiors along with several coppers from the Met which was wired but just assumed that this involved a major political or military intelligence case that needed her expertise or assistance on. When she came in the room she found her boss Simon Madison director of the CIA and several other department heads waiting for her along with the Commissioner and the supers from the Met.

"Ahh, Ms Drake, nice of you to come in. Please do take a seat" said Simon

"I was telling the Police Commissioner along with the supers here that you are a valued asset to the CIA, thanks to your diligence, dedication and intelligence the CIA here has been able to capture many criminals and terrorists."

"I am just doing my duty sir" replied Alex, feeling nervous. She didn't like the sound of this.

"Yes, that is why we need you to go to London with the Commissioner and the supers who will base you in CID in order to help them crack a murder case which has a connection to a major terrorist who happens to be the ring leader of a major drug syndicate. It appears that one of his foot solders crossed the pavement, sold him out to the fine coopers of London and got killed off as a result" explained Simon.

Alex felt excited, this was the first time she was actually going to go on a serious case that involved work on the ground outside the office but at the same apprehensive because it meant going back to London where she might have to face her past, something that she had been trying to get away from for so long and had no intention to re-visit it.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by Steven Fuller a fellow agent and department head. "Michael Own, started out a small time drug dealer on the London streets, but was very affective in dealing with those who wanted access to the serious stuff, he teamed up with our target Taylor Evans or the "Easy E" as they like to call him and basically took over the criminal underworld, people are loyal to him out of admiration or out of fear. Started out small but then got into prostitution, extortion, forgery, shipping of illegal drugs and weaponry then started dabbling a bit into terrorism after bombing several high profile places, police hasn't been able to catch them. But apparently Owen came to the police after him and Taylor had a falling out and promised to testify against him and give them insider information in return for protection and immunity. They agreed to it but after a couple of weeks, guy turned up dead in the river Thames after being slashed multiple times."

"We have heard Ms Drake here has been working on the case for quite some time and has had some experience in CID in London" said the Commissioner.

"That is correct; she worked with us in Fenchurch East in CID as a DI under Detective Chief Inspector Gene Hunt but left in December 1982 after DCI Hunt had accused her of corruption and had mistakenly suspended her based on false information. Evidence collected along with the testimony of one Martian Summers, who was arrested along with Jeannette Rivens at the robbery at King Douglas Lane showed she was being stalked and that they were responsible for planting an edited tape in DCI Hunt's desk and separating the two of them. Ms Drake was offered compensation from the Met, DCI Hunt was confronted with a demotion for his misjudgements but Mrs Drake persuaded us to drop it, she made no complaint against him but stated that she wanted a transfer. It was then that we told her that we had an offer for her from Simon here for her to work alongside them in the States for only a year but because Ms Drake wanted to transfer Simon changed his mind and well you know the story from there sir" replied Superintendent Watson, Mac's replacement at Fenchurch East.

Alex had paled as she listened to the story of her past being read out to her colleagues, they had never known the reason why she came here in the first place and now looked at her with sympathy. Many of them knew what it was like to be falsely accused of something.

"Are you alright love? You're white as a sheet" said the Commissioner.

"Sorry sir. The past brings up bad memories for me."

"Understandable Ms Drake, you were pretty close to DCI Hunt before Operation Rose.

"I would really like it if you don't mention his name sir."

Everyone looked at each other when Alex had made that statement, they all had a feeling that whatever went on between DCI Hunt and Drake was more than just professional and that there was a lot of bad blood and unfinished business between the two of them since she had left. For Alex it was for different reasons, not just the fallout from operation Rose but what they had done a few nights before operation Rose when they had discovered that Chris had betrayed them and the consequences of that one night together. The end product of that night was beautiful but emotionally she had payed a big price for it. Going back to London would mean facing up to that one night and to what had happened the night before operation Rose had gone down.

Seeing the tension thicken Simon stepped in.

"You might not have a choice Ms Drake because the killings and the major ring has been traced to London and the two investigating stations have been Fenchurch East and West. DCI Hunt along with DCI Wilkins have been leading the charge but now everything has dried up and even their informants are not talking and you are the only person working in the CIA that has been keeping close tabs on Evans' movements and on his empire in general since you got here. Right now you are their best shot in cracking this case. That is why you will go to Fenchurch East and work with everyone there; as we are still working on making you a permanent citizen here in the States some time in London will be good for you, maybe sought out some unresolved personal business. You will start in Fenchurch East in 2 months from now which will give you time to find a place.

"What rank will I be?"

"DCI Hunt had to move on with the times and has been promoted to Super but still plays an active role in CID and on the ground and we needed a new DCI. So congratulations DCI Drake, you will be working with DI Carling, DS Shaz and Christopher Skelton, DC Emma Green and WPC Miranda Perry" said Watson

"How are they?" asked Alex

"Chris and Shaz just got back from their honeymoon, they say thanks for the gifts by the way and DI Carling says hello and that he looks forward to seeing you back. Looks like there is a lot of loyalty and support for you in CID, hasn't changed since you left" relied Watson.

"What about my kids? What about Melody? Pushed Alex.

"Don't worry; your kids can come with you it is not in our interest in separating children from their mother. Melody has been sent to work with the British prosecution for a maximum of seven years. She will be waiting for you at the airport. So I suggest you get ready and be prepared for the meeting in two months." Said the commissioner.

Alex turned to leave but was stopped by Superintendent Cross who had been silently watching the whole thing take place.

"And remember Ms Drake, this is a serious issue for both the public and the state, it will be best to not let your personal issues with Hunt get in the way of this potential collar."

"Don't worry Sir, I have learnt to being strictly professional and to keep my personal and professional life separated" replied Alex.

Cross just nodded and Alex turned and left. Her heart beating erratically to the thought of returning to London. Excited to see her friends again but terrified and apprehensive at the thought of seeing Hunt again.

It was 9pm when Alex returned home and was greeted by the housekeeper and the nanny who had reported to her that the kids were fine and were waiting for their mummy to tuck them into bed before leaving the Drake household after being told by Alex about their new living arrangements. Alex was relieved that both Maria and Alissa had agreed to travel with her to London. She needed all the extra help that she could get and not just with the housekeeping and the babysitting but also emotionally, she knew that she was going to be going through a lot of shit once she got back to London. It was going to be worse than dodge city on a Saturday night. Then she had Melody, the new temporarily head of the British Prosecution, her best friend. Yes she had more than enough girl power to help her through this potentially bruising time.

She climbed up the stairs to where the kid's bedroom was after having a long soak in the bath tub only to be greeted with empty beds, puzzled at this Alex went to her bedroom only to be greeted with her two children snuggled up on the left and right hand side of the bed. Alex climbed in with them and stretched her arms out, inviting her precious bundles of joy to cuddle up to her which they did so, both resting their heads on her shoulders.

"Mummy...are we going with you London?" asked the blond hair little boy, a pout forming on his lips and his big blue eyes staring innocently up at her.

"Yes, my special little guy, mummy is taking you to the place where I grew up in."

"What about school mummy?" asked the little girl with the brunette hair looking at her with wide eyed hazel eyes.

"You will be starting school in London, mummy knows a place there, and it's close to work so we can still see each other.

"Are we gonna live there? Asked the little boy.

"Do you wanna live there?"

"Maybe"

"Well, we'll see, right now mummy has a job here."

"Can't you get a job in London?" asked the little boy

"I could, but that would mean facing a few people."

"You mean like daddy? Will we meet daddy? I would love to meet daddy!" exclaimed the little girl, already starting to bubble with excitement.

The little boy just sighed. "Daddy is gone, sissy, he didn't want us, he abandoned mummy and he hurt mummy."

He did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"MUM!"

"Alight, that is enough, your daddy didn't know that I was pregnant with the two of you. We had a falling out long before I found out that I was going to have the two of you.

"When did you find out that you were pre-pre-preg-pregnant? Asked the little girl.

"When I came to work in the States, nobody in London knows except for my superiors."

"Where do babies come from?" asked the little boy

"Well, when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much they become intimate with one another."

"What is intimate? Asked the little girl.

"It means when two people get physically and emotionally close to one another and they express their love to each other physically."

"Do you mean like in bed?" asked the little boy.

"Yes."

"Do they have their clothes on? And do they kiss and stuff?" asked the little girl.

"No for the first part and yes to the second part"

"EWWWWWWW! Both exclaimed.

Well, you did wanted to know where babies came from, I am just being honest with you." Laughed Alex. She loved her children.

"Did you and daddy love each other?" asked the little girl.

"I think we did, but we never said it to each other."

"Do you still love him?" asked the little boy.

"I dunno, I hated him for what he had said and done to me 6 years ago."

"Is that why, you don't talk about him often?" asked the little boy once more.

"Yes."

"Are we gonna see him in London?" asked the little boy.

"Maybe. But that is up to you if you want to see him more than you have to."

"I don't think so, he hurt my mummy and nobody hurts my mummy. You, sissy, aunty melody, and aunty Alissa and Maria are my family" pouted the little boy, he looked so much like his father when he pulled that pout on his face.

"You don't have to see him if you don't want to, besides you will be at school and he will be at work."

"Is daddy are policeman?" asked the little girl.

"Yes he is."

"What is his name?" asked the little boy.

"His name is Gene Hunt."

Alex was waiting for the next question to come up but as she turned her head she found that both her children were sound asleep and snoring their little heads off. Alex just smiled and ran her fingers through their hair as she watched them sleep. She sighed deeply, they had started asking these sorts of questions since their fourth birthdays. Questions about life, sex, family and most importantly their daddy which was a topic that Alex didn't like to delve into but they did have the right to know what happened between her and their father and they also had the right to see their father too so Alex had answered all of their questions as easily and as honestly as she could. This was better than them finding out when they were older and resenting her for it, it soften the blow for them but now she didn't know how they were going to cope once they got to London.

She didn't know what was going to happen if Gene found out that she was pregnant with his children and never told him and quite frankly it scared the shit out of her. Things were bad between them when she had left, she tried to make amends with him, to work with him she really did. But he just made life miserable for her after operation rose, sniping at her, ignoring her and shoving busty young blondes in her face every time she was in Luigis. The team had sided with her during operation rose and they continued to support her after operation rose and had slowly started to speak out against Gene and turned all their loyalty to Alex which just made the situation worse, they disapproved of what Gene was doing but by then Alex had had enough, she had requested for a transfer in mid December but the super had a better offer for her. He was offering her a position with the CIA under Simon who had heard about her work and had wanted to know if she wanted to work with them which would require she move to the states asap.

Alex took the offer with a second thought, thinking that this was her perfect chance to start over and get away from Gene and move on with her life. She had kept in touch with the team, sending Chris and Shaz wedding gifts and also assisting Ray with his test to become a DI which meant long conversations that went well into the night but never talked about Gene. She never once talked to him or about him to anyone since she had left London, she was still hurting over his abandonment of her and his cruel words to her about Molly during Operation rose while dealing with his constant torment of her since Rose which had scared her badly. She was also dealing with the loss of her daughter and her old life in 2008, the moment she found out about her death, she felt like giving in but she picked herself up and moved on.

The moment when she had found out about her pregnancy she was scared and angry, thinking that her hatred for Gene would make her hate the child but when she was told about the twins and listened to their heartbeats she felt nothing but love for her children. When they were born and placed into her arms she felt that she had been given a second chance and made the most out of being a mother. Her little boy was the spitting image of Gene, sandy blonde hair, silvery blue eyes, pouted lips, a fiery temperament and always protective of her and of his sister. Despite the pain that Gene had caused her she had still named her son Eugene not because of Gene but because it meant "noble" and she knew that her son will grow up to be a noble and proud man. Her daughter though, took after her, she had curly brunette hair, wide eyed almost orbed like hazel eyes and beautiful milky skin; she had her fierce intelligence and from what Alex had seen the ability to try and see the best in everyone. She had named her daughter Violet after much consideration, she didn't want to name her Molly because she felt that it was disrespectful to her late daughter while others just felt wrong or too posh for her.

She often thought about the night that they were conceived, she knew that the father was Gene because she hadn't been intimate with anyone since that night with him when he showed up at her flat with a bottle of wine, still reeling over Chris's betrayal. They were drinking on the sofa when they started talking about them and how they were a great team, they had stared into each other's eyes before one thing led to another and they had found themselves ripping off each other's clothes off and withering in bed together with the silky blood red sheets around them. She could still remember his taste, his touch, his scent and just how glorious their coupling was, she felt so safe and loved. It had all went shit afterwards thanks to Summers and to her own bloody big mouth she knew that Gene would never believe her but after everything else she couldn't really find it in her heart to forgive especially after those cruel words about Molly and his actions after Rose had gone down. It was hard getting over him the first time but to face him again after nearly 6 whole years and so close to the children's birthday, she didn't know if she could handle it but she knew that for the sake of her sanity and for the sake of their kids she had too.

Having came to that conclusion, she sighed heavily before drifting off to sleep with her children tucked around her allowing her to breathe in their scent and just forgetting everything that she will have to face in the upcoming months.

Tomorrow she will start worrying about her fate.


	2. The Living Proof

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and has placed it on alert, I fully appreciate it. Now as promise the meeting between Alex and Gene. For those who didn't know the details about the song title chapter in the last one, the artist was the Godfather of soul James Brown singing Living in America, released in 1985 as a single and in 1986 as part of his album "Gravity". Here is the next song titled chapter this one is a little bit more contemporary and more recent.**

**The Living Proof **

At Heathrow airport Melody Clarkson paced as she waited for her best friend and her family to arrive, she had been living in London for a whole year and was settled, she was going steady with a Northern copper in the MET that she genuinely liked, she enjoyed her role as head of the British Prosecution as was even contemplating on making the move permanent but she wanted to discuss it with Alex before making such a huge commitment. Her thoughts were interrupted when it was announced that Alex's flight had arrived and she waited as the influx of passengers started to come down the stairs. Melody stretched her neck hoping to get a glimpse of her best friend and her god kids, when she caught sight of them she waved her hand in delight and ran up to Alex engulfing her in a massive hug.

"Oh Alex, it has been too long, I missed you. They told me you were coming and I have been bubbling with excitement all week."

"It is great to see you too Mel, I hear you are dating a copper" smiled Alex.

"You know him."

"I do?"

"Northerner, Moustache, curly permed hair...sound familiar?" teased Melody

"NOOOO!

"YES!"

"You are dating DI Ray Carling?"

"YES!"

"How did you do it?"

"Well it was a gradual thing, I came in to work with Fenchurch over a murder collar on my first couple of months here and he introduced himself to me, shy thing he was. He was stumbling over his words and everything. We hit it off right away during discussions over the case and he asked me out for a drink and I accepted and it went on from there. He was a pure gentleman."

"Wow, I never thought of Ray Carling that way."

"Well Lexi, it has been nearly 6 whole years, people change over time."

At this Alex stiffened and Melody knew why.

"Look Alex I know you are worried about Gene and about his reaction when he finds out about Eugene and Violet but you have to face this. Fenchurch East and the London Press are rife with gossip and spreading of lies and stories so it is best you get it out of the way as soon as possible" cautioned Melody.

"I know, but not yet, I will do it when I start work and meet up with everyone. Right now I just want to get settled in London with the kids and get everything sorted out" sighed Alex.

"As long as you get the elephant in the room out of the way tout sweet" said Melody.

"How is Gene?" asked Alex.

"Moody, quiet, keeps to himself a lot, according to those in Fenchurch including Ray; he hasn't been the same since you left.

"Does he know I am here?"

"Yes, he does, he was briefed by the other Supers and the Chief Supers of both Fenchurch West and East along with the Commissioner the moment they got back from the States and I don't think he looked to thrilled but there was something in his eyes that betrayed him, it's wired, almost like he was excited at the prospect of your return but he quickly squashed it the moment I looked at him" replied Melody.

At this moment Eugene and Violet came scampering through the airport tugging Maria and Alyssa with them, racing to their godmother.

"Aunty Melody!"

"Hey, how are my two lovely grandchildren?" asked Melody as she crouched down and hugged them both.

"We are great!" Aunty Melody!" yelled Eugene, his eyes glittering in the morning light.

"We are going to this school aunty Melody, it is called Hopes and dreams nursery school...isn't it exciting? Asked Violent, her huge orbed hazel eyes sparkling with excitement as she bounced up and down.

"Wow...that's nice. That's a new place."

"I was considering the international school in North London but I didn't know how long we were going to be here so I choose the Hopes and Dreams nursery school since they cater kids up to 8 so until I crack the case and the need to assess our situation comes then I will stick with it" replied Alex.

"Fair enough, I heard that you are considering staying in the States" stated Melody

"Yeah, I am."

"In that case, I need to tell you that I have been offered a permanent placement with the British prosecution and I have a steady relationship with Ray here, so I am thinking about staying in London" said Melody.

"Well good for you, I am not going to stop you, you deserve every bit of happiness that you deserve, you have done a lot for me when I first came to the States and helping me raise Eugene and Violet" said Alex with a heavy heart, she didn't want Melody to leave but she was entitled to live her life.

"But what about you?" asked Melody

"I am a big girl, I can take of myself, I have got Maria and Alyssa so don't worry" reassured Alex

Both women shared a smile and with that the family got into the cabs and went to the home that they will be staying for the next couple of months.

The two months flew by too quickly for Alex and it was now her first day at Fenchurch East CID as DCI Drake. She had woken up early at 4am to do her ritual routine that started with a few rounds of boxing with the punching bag where she worked up a sweat and enhanced her muscles in her arms and upper body which had helped her fight scum in the streets of Washington since becoming fully physically trained and armed by the service. She then, placed her yoga mat on the ground and did her lower and upper body stretches while conducting a few meditation rituals to clear her mind and prepare herself mentally and emotionally for what will be a bruising day.

After her exercises were completed she went in the shower to wash off the sweat and refresh herself. She went to the wardrobe and pulled out a simple crisp white work shirt top, her black trousers, her matching black blazer and a pair of flat shoes. She tied her now straight long brunette hair in a bun and moved to the mirror to put on her lip gloss and stared at herself in the mirror. She had noticed that all colours in her appearance that she used to have in 1981 an 82 was gone, she had also noticed that she had reverted back to her 21st century self in regards to clothing. It was boring, plain, devoured of life and unfeeling to the world. That was the way she had been since coming to the states, she no longer bothered with making herself look good now that she was juggling work and motherhood, the skinny jeans and the see through pussy bow blouses were gone, the leather jacket was stashed away in the back of the closet which never saw the light of day, make up nonexistent. She was plain boring Alex. She shook herself out of her revere and went down to the kid's bedroom, when she found that it was empty Alex went down to the kitchen where she found Eugene and Violet dressed and ready to go, going through their homework and making sure that they did everything right while Violet ate her cereal and toast while Eugene ate his bacon and eggs. Maria, the nanny was packing their bags and their lunch while Alyssa, her sister and housekeeper of the Drake household was cleaning the rooms and preparing breakfast for herself and the adults in the household.

"You guys are lifesavers!" exclaimed Alex.

"It's no problem Alex" replied Alyssa who handed her a cup of coffee, a bowl of cereal and a small tub of yogurt to her.

"Melody has already left for work, she says she will come into CID after 4pm with your stuff that you want to put into your office" said Maria

"Great, perfect timing, you will pick up the kids will you Maria?"

"Of course Alex, I will pick them up straight after I go grocery shopping" replied Maria

Alex prepared her files and her notes and started to organise them in her brief case while Eugene and Violet finished off their meals and work.

"You two ready?" asked Alex

"Yes Mummy" both exclaimed.

"I really like it here mummy" stated Violet.

"I know you do sweetheart, I haven't decided if we are staying or not but I will consider it."

"Are you going to see daddy?" asked Violet.

"He isn't our daddy sis, we don't even know him" replied Eugene.

At this Violet started to wobble a bit, biting her lip in order to stop herself from bursting into tears and looked up at her mother in panic.

"Eugene Drake, you don't say those things in front of you mother and your sister" snapped Maria.

"Sorry, sis, sorry mummy, but it is true" mumbled Eugene.

"We will talk about this later, right now get your stuff and we will get going" replied Alex as she got out her long grey overcoat and put it on, picking up her briefcase and walking out the front door, Eugene and Violet in tow.

Driving along London, the kids chatted at the back about school while Alex thought about the upcoming day, her nerves was starting to get the best of her as she started to chew on her bottom lip as thoughts ran through her head at 100 miles per second. How was she going to react to Gene once she saw him? How was he going to react? How was she going to tell him about the fact that he is a father? The fact that she was pregnant and kept it from him for nearly 6 years? How will the team react? How will this affect their working relationships? How will this affect the kids? Will he want them? Will he reject them? Will he try to take them away from her? Will her children start a war on one another over him. The signs were already there. Eugene was showing signs of hatred towards Gene, acting like he didn't even exist and sniping at his sister at even the slightest mention of the word "daddy". This was in stark contrast to Violet, who wanted to meet Gene and get to know him. Will he reject her? Will he let her down? How will she cope with such disappointment if and when it happened? Alex shook herself out of those thoughts once again as she stopped at the front of school and dropped off the kids.

"Ok, Maria, will meet you here at 2pm ok?"

"Yes, mummy" both said as they skipped their way to assembly.

"Kids!" yelled Alex.

"Yes, mummy?" both said quickly turning around.

Alex just smiled and blew a kiss to themm, both responded by jumping up, grasping it with both hands and pulling it close to their hearts as they ran off. This little act made Alex's heart ache as she remembered Molly doing the exact same thing the day she was shot. She sighed to herself, stated the car and drove off to Fenchurch East.

When she arrived at Fenchurch East at her newly required parking space, Alex stepped out and breathed in the fresh air, she looked around her noticing that the place hadn't changed a bit since she was last here. This was it Alex, she thought to herself, she was one hour early, she had to congratulate herself, the team was so used to her being hours late so this will be a rude shock to them. She took a deep breath, opened up the doors to Fenchurch East and walked the corridors.

She passed the front desk where Viv nearly dropped his coffee at the sight of Alex.

"Bugger me, welcome back ma'am!"

"Thank you Viv, how have you been?"

"Good, very good. We have all missed you here ma'am and do you mind me saying that you have changed dramatically." Noted Viv

"Well, it has been six years Viv, people change, everyone in?"

"The team is, as well as the Super and Chief Super of both East adn West, they were at their offices the last time I saw them. Dunno about the Guv though" replied Viv.

"Right, thanks Viv."

"No problem ma'am."

Alex continued her trip up the corridors, the tail ends of her long grey coat swishing from side to side, she came to stop at the double doors of CID and peeped in and gasped. The team was doing nothing as usual, looking at the usual porn mags, gossiping, laughing, smoking their fags while Chris and Shaz were looking at each other with adoring eyes while Ray rolled his eyes in the background. Nope, they haven't changed one bit. She then looked up to see Gene talking and waiting with the Super and Chief Super. She breathed in once more and straightened up her shoulders and with both hands opened up the double doors of CID making everyone stop and drop everything, stare and gasp in awe as they looked at their new DCI...looking very different.

"Good morning, DCI Alexandra Elizabeth Drake, sent from CIA headquarters Washington USA, reporting for duty."

The whole team gasped in awe at this new and improved Alex Drake, this wasn't the Alex Drake that they used to know. The old Alex Drake would show up hours late, all dolled up in skinny jeans and feminine girly blouses with her makeup and hair done, nursing a hangover from the night before. This Alex Drake was different. Her head held up high, she had authority and firmness in her voice, she wasn't drunk, she wasn't emotional, she was cold and all colour was devoid from her appearance. This really got Gene's attention as he stared at her while the Super and the Chief Super started talking.

"Ahh, DCI Drake, you are an hour early, we weren't expecting you yet, we still haven't prepared everything for you yet" said Super Watson.

"That is quite alright sir, I can wait, I still need to get settled in" replied Alex

"Ma'am! Exclaimed Shaz and Chris in excitement, both going up to her and hugging her, a hug in which she returned.

"Hi Shaz, Chris."

"Bloody hell, ma'am, when Melody said to me you looked different I wasn't expecting this!" exclaimed Ray, who was in complete shock in seeing this complete transformation in his former DI now turn DCI who was now his boss.

"Well, people do change, it has been a while since 1982 and you should talk...acting like a gentleman toward a woman" rebutted Alex good naturedly.

"Touché boss, you have been speaking to Melody, well welcome back, we have to meet up for dinner sometime".

"Count on it."

"DCI Drake, this is DC Emma Green and WPC Miranda Perry." Said Super Watson pointing to the two women who were looking at their boss with awe and admiration.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I have heard and read great things about you." Said Alex, sticking out her hand for the two women to shake who did so in such an enthusiastic manner.

"It is an honour to meet you ma'am, we have heard and read all about you in CID and we hear a lot about your work in the CIA. We look forward to work with you ma'am.

Alex just smiled in reply, the rest of the team came around her, kissing her on the cheek and either shaking her hand or hugging her while Gene looked on with hard cold eyes. It was clear to him that she had more loyalty from CID than he did. The team had turned away from him ever since operation rose and all placed their support and loyalty to Alex who in return repaid that loyalty and respect by helping them and training them to the best of her ability making them competent coppers. This was in stark contrast to him where he had to put with snarky comments, glares, backstabbing and disloyalty from his own team.

This made him angry and once more all of his hatred and anger that he felt towards Alex came back in full force. He blamed Alex for all of this, she had treated him like a fool, lied to his face and stamped all over his heart. After she had outshined him by proving to be right about the blag and about Summers and Jeannette, he was faced with demotion but once again Alex had saved him, she then got all the glory while he was left to face the humiliation and ridicule from his team and superiors. He proceeded then to make her life a living hell and hoping that he would drive her out of his life for good. His wish came true when she left for the States, but instead of being happy and relieved, he felt cold, empty, alone and saddened. He missed her badly. He tried very hard to move on, filling his life with strippers, prossies, booze and fags but found very quickly that it was no use, nothing can fill the hole that was left in his heart by Alex. And the worse thing is, is that his heart still ached for her, he still loved her, he still wanted her.

But now, as she stood there, basking in all of the well wishes from his team, he felt all of his feelings of hatred, anger, humiliation and hurt overcome him again. But what stopped him from snipping at her was the change in her appearance. He took a good look at her, she had changed but not in a good way. Her hair was no longer all curly and bouncy, it was straight and pulled up in a neat conservative bun, no make up to emphasise her beauty, the tight skinny jeans and those hourglass figure hugging dresses that showed off her gorgeous arse, curves and body was long gone and replaced by lifeless clothing which was devoid of all colour and life. The leather jacket that used to give him the right horn was gone and replaced by a long grey coat which was just as motionless as the clothing that sagged off her body. But what scared and saddened him the most was the hardness and coldness of her eyes behind the fake smile that she plastered on her face, no life, no spark, no passion, no fire...just nothing. Devoid of all emotion, endless pools of darkness and death that had swallowed up any sign of life and light that she once had. Once upon a time he could drown in her eyes but now all he could see was a black hole in those cold frosty eyes and that sent a shiver down his spine and not the good type of shiver. Had he really inflicted that much damage on her the night before operation rose? Was it his fault that she is the way she is now? He shook his head of such thoughts, no, she brought this all on her herself, he nodded to himself even though deep inside he knew that he was responsible for all of it.

"DCI Drake." Said Gene in a cool, formal manner.

"Superintendent Hunt." Replied an equally cool Alex

Tension started to build and thicken as the two of them challenged each other, it was Gene that first broke the silence.

"Are you ready for the presentation?"

"I have got all my files and notes here and ready to go, I am just waiting for you to do your job and actually give me what you have so far since I won't know how to go about this murder case without context." Replied Alex with a forced bitter smile which didn't go unnoticed by Gene and the rest of the team.

"Right, let's start then,

Gene, DCI Wilkins and the team presented all of their findings which included history, the murders, the methods and the crimes that had taken place within London since Owen and Evans had teamed up. After the presentation was done, Gene turned to Alex with a bitter smug smile on his face, thinking that he had outsmarted her, snipping at her throughout the entire presentation which didn't go down well with the team. But what really infuriated him was the fact that Alex not once refuted him or responded to him personally except on questions and statements regarding the case, in fact she looked at him right in the eyes with no passion or any acknowledgement of his existence and just carried on talking about the case without a care in the world and it scared him, she was like a robot, she wasn't human to him.

Alex than stood up and opened up her brief case and her bags which had data files dating back to the early 60s where Evans started out his empire with the Chicago Mafia where he was trained to be the best dealer and assassin ever recorded. She pulled out a second white board where she placed out all of the photos that Evans was connected to during his time in the US, along with all of his medical reports and all of the murders and drug shipments that he had been involved in. Her collection was so long that it filled up three whole whiteboards which stunned the entire team and smacked Gene Hunt down a peg or two. It was clear to Gene that Alex knew her stuff and had been following his case for quite some time which again made him angry, she had outshone him again and his team was in awe of her. But then again, this was no longer his team, he was their super, but he was no longer their Guv, Alex was their Guv now and that just made him want to punch someone.

"Alright. Evans or "the Easy E" as the like to call him.

"Why do they call him that?" asked Ray

"Well, all ring leaders, all have a name that they go by that makes them well recognisable. It's a pop culture thing. Now as I was saying, Evans, like many criminals all start out from poor, disadvantaged homes, many of these people usually have a history of abuse from their fathers and neglect from their mothers. In Evans case, his father was a criminal himself, spend half of his life in and out of prisons for rape, sexual assault, murder and selling drugs, he was also an alcoholic with a history of abuse himself. In many cases of abuse, it is the abused who becomes the abusers, especially those who don't seek medical and psychological assistance, so the cycle is seen here yet again in Evans. His mother was an a drug user and alcoholic herself, she has been arrested multiple times for distribution of drugs, petty theft and assault which was usually done in order to feed her drug habit. Evans was often left on his own in a slump which you can see here in this photo with hardly any food, fresh water, clothes or even proper utilities to clean himself with.

"Dirty Bastards" snarled Ray

"Yes, very. Anyway in order to survive, Evans would often prowl the streets with street gangs in Chicago and would often be involved in petty theft and assault until the age of 10 when the authorities took him away from his parents and placed him into foster care. Now because he didn't get access to medical assistance, his behaviour and conditions started to worsen. He was moved from foster home to foster home until he ran away at the age of 17 and joined the Mafia which had a lot of control in Chicago and in other states during the 60s and 70s." Explained Alex as she continued to place the photos and documentations on the white board which amazed the whole team and only made Gene's anger increase.

"These men, seen here are all the men that Evans worked and trained with, all prominent mobsters including Tony Accardo, Frank Buccieri, Anthony "The Ant" Spilotro, Michael Peter "Micky" Spilotro, Charles "Chuckie" Nicoletti, also known as "The Typewriter" and John "Handsome Johnny" Roselli plus various other members of the Irish Mob in the united States, the oldest mobster gang, dating all the way back the 19th century. Evans then of course learnt all the tricks of the trade, ranging from extortion, corruption with politicians and coppers, major drug syndicates all over the world, child prostitution and normal prostitution, weaponry shippings, people smuggling, animal smuggling, diamond smuggling, contract killings, everything. This man has since dabbled with terrorism and murder, because he wants to expand his empire, make a name for himself not only nationally but internationally, he wants to put fear into everyone in order to control them. People who cross him get no warning, since Evans is getting on with age, he will not do the killings, the bombings or the shippings himself, he will not use his energy unless it is absolutely necessary. He will get minions or his highest ranking commanders to do the work for him, failure to do so often lead to their deaths. In order to make sure that everything goes smoothly, he will often have lovers and his friends on the streets to keep an eye on things, which made this operation for me and for other undercover agents very dangerous. He uses guerilla warfare tactics with his enemies and he uses psychological mind games to mess with his victims before striking them.

"Now Owns, he was just small time supplier and dealer from what I can gather from the evidence here and from what he have, here, is a man who wanted a slice of the empire since he was in a partnership with Evans. Since Evans wanted to expand his empire to countries like Australia, Britain, Italy, Mexico, Japan, China, Ireland, Columbia, Israel and Canada, he needed someone who knew people on the inside and is a sweet talker with a rep for getting what he wants, Owens had that in spades."

Once again the team struggled to keep up with Alex's research, they were amazed at how much work Alex had put into this case which only made their admiration for her grow along with their determination to bring the bastard down. Gene meanwhile, started to get a headache, she really did love the sound of her own voice, he thought bitterly to himself.

"Gene, are you even paying attention to this stuff or is your small mind passed out already from the booze and the fags?" asked Alex

"Not at all your highness" snarled Gene.

"Could have fooled me, surprised you even made it this far up the ranks, we need people with brains, not guts spilt on the floor." fired Alex in her cool calm manner.

Gene was about to rebuff until Alex once again took over him with her analysis of the case while the rest of the team nervously followed on.

"Moving on, Owen felt that he was entitled more to the profits and to the fortunes and confronted Evans about it, now according to my informant when Evans refused to, Owen threatened him and walked out. That was when he came to you with his evidence, unfortunately for him, Evans had friends higher up in legal and political institutions which has led to a major overhaul of the system and to the many arresst and jailing of many men involved with Evans empire. Before these arrests took place however, they passed on the information to Evans and he had his lackeys knock him off.

"So what now Guv?" asked Chris and Shaz.

"Well, right now we know the places where he sells his women and his drugs, let's start with that. Right now, they will be keeping their heads down after Evan's informants from the system has just been arrested and jailed, the main reason why Melody is heading the prosecution right now. So we keep an eye on all their hot spots. Right now informants are not talking because they are scared so if we are to bring them and get them to assist us, we would need to offer them protection. So right now I want Ray, Chris and the B team along with those from Fenchurch East and West's B and C division to start surveying all of the hot spots. Then I want Shaz Perry and Green to work with the A team of Fenchurch West to start cracking onto our informants. It is not much but it is a start so mush!" yelled Alex

"Yes Guv" and everyone scurried off to do their duties leaving the Supers thoroughly impressed and a seathing Gene.

Once the Supers had left Alex gave Gene a smug sadistic grin and with the flick of her hair she walked to her open office which read "DCI Alex Drake" on the door, slamming it with such force that it rattled the hinges and echoed throughout the room. She then proceeded to shut the blinds rendering the meeting over and leaving Gene on his own in the middle of CID, feeling rejected, humiliated, hurt and angry.

The rest of the day went slowly by, thanks to the diligence of the team, both stations were able to make several breakthroughs on the case with several strong leads that had the potential to make huge gains in taking down Evans but nobody was under the illusion that this was going to be easy. Other cases were then dealt with throughout the day as Alex calmly walked through Shaz, Perry and Green through the small to medium heavy cases while the boys tackled the much heavier cases. Alex spent most of the day in her office sorting out her files in the cabinet and going through various forms of paperwork. She didn't see Gene for the rest of the day which made her sigh with relief. It was then 4pm when she decided to call it a day, everyone had worked hard and they had made significant progress whereas with Gene everything was at stalemate.

"Ok, you guys, you are all dismissed, do whatever you like." Sighed Alex

All of the team was getting ready to leave when Melody appeared with Alex's personal belongings that she wanted to put in her bare office.

"Sorry I am late Alex had a few things to pick up and there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it Mel?"

They were then interrupted by the sounds of giggling and running feet as Alex's face paled...this was not how she wanted people to find out about this but it was too late, Eugene and Violet had already swept through the door.

"MUMMY, MUMMY! YOU ARE NEVER GONNA BELIEVE THIS!" yelled Violet.

"WE GOT THE HIGEST MARKS IN OUR TESTS!" exclaimed Eugene.

"AND...AND...WE GOT SELECTED AS CAPTAIN OF OUR SPORTING TEAMS, ISN'T THAT GREAT MUMMY!" replied Violet.

Both kids jumped up and down with excitement not realizing that they had caught the attention of a very shocked CID.

"Sorry, Alex, Maria is sick and Alyssa got held up by the traffic on her way home from getting groceries and I was the only one available, I had no choice." Apologized Melody, realizing what she had just done and the implications that it would have on everyone especially on Gene and Alex.

"It's alright, isn't your fault, they were going to find out sooner or later" replied Alex

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE! CAN I PLEASE GET A BIT OF PEACE AND BASTARD QUITET!" yelled a familiar Manc voice as he stormed through the CID doors not looking in front of him as a he felt a bump against his leg and a small voice crying out in pain.

Everyone stared at the children and then at Alex in shock. Alex, deciding that it was now or never stood up in front of the team.

"Sweetheart come away from that man" said Alex.

Eugene did as he was told, getting up from the place where he had fallen down and looked up only to stare up into the cold blue eyes of Gene Hunt. Gene looked down and met the little boy's gaze and was struck at just how similar he looked to him when he was a child. Light blonde floppy hair, with a lock of gold covering his forehead, crystal blue eyes and a pout that was identical to his. The little boy knew right away who this man was and backed away from him and took his sister by the hand and placed her behind him where Alex was standing and stood in front of both mother and sister.

Gene stared up at Alex an Alex stared back at him before looking at the rest of the team who were equally speechless.

"Hunt, CID, these are my children. This is my son Eugene Andrew Drake and this is my daughter Violet Drake."

The whole team gasped in shock and Gene's eyes widened, but kept himself in check.

"Who is the man Alex?

"No man. They have no father, I raised them myself.

The team started to shake in fear as it slowly dawned on them what had happened between Alex and Gene before operation Rose. This was going to end badly. Gene continued to stare at Alex, the truth starting to dawn on him, and his eyes started to darken in anger and burning hatred while Alex started to tremble only to be calmed by her son who quickly grasped his hand in hers and squeezing it. A move that wasn't lost on Gene.

"How long Alex?" asked Gene

"Since I moved to the states, they will turn six this November on the10th.

This admission from Alex, got an even bigger gasp from everyone in the room, all were looking at each other in shock and in fear.

"But then..."trailed off Chris

"They were conceived before operation rose and before she left" replied Ray

"Which means that..." trailed off Perry and Green

"The Guv is their father" stated Shaz.

**Dun dun dun! Sorry to leave it there. I am hoping to get another chapter up soon. This is the longest chapter that I had to write. I am hoping for more reviews though so please drop by and tell me what you think. I would love to get more opinions from more readers. **


	3. Cuts Both Ways

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews I fully appreciate it. Well as promised here is the next chapter and we have a bit of a confrontation between Gene and Alex plus a few bonding scenes between Gene and his kids in the next chapter but beware, it is not going to go so smoothly, especially where Gene Jr. is concerned. **

**Cuts both ways**

"My office Alex" spoke Gene

"But...I need to..."

"Now Alex that is an order" rebuffed Gene and with that he turned on his heel and stalked off down the corridor.

Alex sighed deeply to herself, she felt herself shake with nerves as the team stared at her with open mouths and wide eyes.

"I am so, so sorry Alex, I never meant for any of this to happen" said Melody.

Alex just calmly grasped her hand and squeezed it, a reassuring smile on her face.

"It's not your fault, timing just wasn't right and accidents happen, I couldn't have prevented this from happening. At least it is all out in the open now. Just do me a favour and look after the kids for me" said Alex

"Sure Lexi."

It was then that Ray, Chris and Shaz approached Alex all wearing shocked looks and sympathetic smiles on their faces.

"So it is true then, Gene is the father?" asked Ray.

Alex just nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Shaz.

"Don't take it personally, it was just a lot to take in and I didn't have the heart to intrude on your lives, you deserve more than just some posh gobby knocked up tart coming to you with her personal problems" sighed Alex.

"Don't be stupid Guv, we would have supported you all the way and you are not a tart, you're a great copper" asserted Chris.

"Chris is right Guv, you're a pain in the arse but you're our pain the arse and I will jump off bloody tower bridge for you, you are the reason I am a DI today and I am dating a fantastic bird and its all down to you" said Ray.

"Wow, you have changed a lot ray" smiled Alex.

"Gene was wrong to treat you the way he did during and after Operation Rose, you deserve better ma'am" piped up Shaz

"Thanks you guys you're support means to world to me" sighed Alex

"DRAKE!"

"I better go; could you look after these two?

"Yes, sure Guv, we'll stay, I was going out to dinner any way with Melody, we might make a night of it" offered Ray

"I would like that Ray...if I come out alive that is" joked Alex

DRAKE IN HERE NOW OTHERWISE I WILL DRAG YOU IN THE OFFICE BY YOUR KNICKER ELASTIC!"

Alex sighed in despair once more and with a reassuring smile that didn't convince many people she went into the lion's den. She shuffled inside Gene's office where Gene was waiting for her with the door wide open, once she was inside Gene slammed the door behind her before stalking over to his desk and glared at Alex while Alex had her head slightly bowed, eyes averted to the floor trying desperately and failing to control the shakes.

"Look at me Drake."

When Alex refused to Gene advanced on her, grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes, rage and hurt radiating through his body and face but controlled himself. He despised men who used women as punching bags and he wasn't going to do the same to Alex even if she did deserve it for doing what she did to him. First she lied to him, then she humiliated him, then she left him alone and miserable with no respect from his team and now she swans back into his life just when he has finally started to pick up the pieces with the news that he was the father of her two kids, whom she had kept from him for nearly over 6 years. It was a lot for him to take and he felt like lashing out at her but kept himself in check he didn't want to scare her off, he didn't want to lose her, or the opportunity to see and get to know HIS children,

"I said look at me Drake."

Alex stared into his eyes, her orbed hazel eyes were widened in fear and she started to physical tremble, the effect that that man had on her and her body was enormous. She really thought that he was going to hit her and so she braced herself for it even though her heart told her that Gene wasn't that sort of man.

Gene, having now caught her attention let go of her chin and walked to the opposite of his office, hands in hair as he grunted in frustration.

You knew about this and you didn't think to tell me that I was a father?" Demanded Gene.

"I didn't know until a few days after I came to the States!"

"Bullshit Alex! Don't lie to me; I know that you are lying to me, you have known for a while. Remember the days before you left for the states? You were always sick and vomiting in the bathroom. For Christ sakes Alex, I might not be the brightest of light bulbs in the house but I do know when a bird is knocked up. You, Alex, just said that to convince them so it will make you look good in their eyes and make me the bad guy AGAIN! Shouted Gene as he stabbed her in the chest with his finger as he made that statement.

Alex quickly grabbed hold of his hand and grasped in so tightly that Gene thought his bones was going to snap.

"DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING! THAT WAS ALL YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ACCUSED ME ON FALSE EVIDENCE OF CORRUPTION! YOU USED MY OEN DAUGHTER AGAINST ME! YOU SLEPT WITH A COMMON SLAPPER WHO QUESTIONED MY INTERGITY, YOU SUSPENDED ME AND THEN YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL OVER THE DAYS AND WEEKS AFTERWARDS JUST BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T HANDLE THE FACT THAT I WAS RIGHT AND YOU WERE WRONG! AND FOR THE RECORD, I THOUGHT I WAS SICK, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I WAS PREGNENT UNTIL I CAME TO THE STATES AND MELODY BROUGHT UP THE POSSIBLITY AFTER I TOLD HER THAT WE SLEPT TOGETHER!" screeched Alex at the top her voice, her genuine fury and hurt showing through emotionally and physically.

"And you expect me to believe that? After that freak story you told me about being from the future? I asked you for the truth and you pissed in my face!

"Doesn't give you the right to suspend me based on a tape."

"You knew more details about the blag, how was I suppose to know that you weren't corrupt?"

"Did I give you any reason at all in the past or is it because of your little ego?

"This is not about ego Alex and you damn right know it."

"Well tell me Gene! What is this all about? I want to know!"

"You kept me away from my own children. I had the right to know and you took that away from me!"

"Parenthood, Gene, is not a right, it is a privilege. Besides why would you care? Huh? You were going through the greater book of London with the amount of busty blonde bimbos that were half your age that you were flaunting in my face in Luigis. Plus there was the blantant flirting, the sniping the drinking, the smoking, the insults...the list goes on and on. How can ANY mother even contemplate on handing over such a huge responsibility to someone when that person didn't give a shit about the woman who is carrying the kids! What kind of father is that? That isn't a father Gene, those were the acts of a foul mouthed, over- the hill, nicotine stained, boarder-line alcoholic womaniser who doesn't deserve the right to see his kids! And I will be damned if I let you hurt my children. You questioned my abilities as a mother well guess what buster, those happy, successful and healthy kids were all down to ME GENE, NOT YOU, ME! Argued Alex.

Gene stood there, stunned, angry and hurt, she was right, he was an arsehole to her but that didn't stop him from landing the next blow which took Alex out for six.

"Fine, keep those bastard children of yours, they mean nothing to me or you."

The next thing he felt was a his nose cracking and his gut aching and himself sprawled on the floor with a furious Alex Drake standing over him breathing heavily while tendering to her knuckles, tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare Gene! Don't you even go there! You can attack me in whatever form you like but don 't... don't...you even think about dragging the kids into it! They did nothing wrong! It wasn't their fault that I was dumb enough to ever have been in love with you and then even dumber enough to sleep with you! But I don't regret them, Eugene and Violet are my pride and joy! You cannot stop me or my children from doing what we want to do in life, I am a fighter Gene, I have fought all my life and your childish school boy antics is not going to stop me from cracking this case. You will not stop me. But at least you settled one matter, you have made it quite clear how you feel about your own kids so maybe you should keep away from them. I don't want you to hurt my children, your son is already starting to hate you anyway but it is your daughter who wants to get to know her daddy and I will not stand by and let you break her heart! Damn it Gene I won't let it!"

Alex turned on her heel and was about to open the door when Gene got up, grabbed her by the arm, spun her around and pulled her to him. Alex struggled in his grasp, managing to free herself and once again slapped him across the face in pure frustration, hurt and anger that had been bottled up inside her for so long. She staggered back to the door, breathing heavily while Gene stood there nursing his sore face and wincing from that last punch she gave him in the guts.

"Why are you doing this Alex?"

"Don't start that on me. Your manipulating games and baby blues will not work on me this time. You have made it quite clear how you feel and as a mother I will protect my little ones."

"Just like you were there for your other daughter, the one you don't talk about?"

SLAP

Gene again felt himself getting knocked backwards by Alex, his face stinging in pain. This was going to show in the morning.

"Don't even try that on me Gene. You have no right to comment on that when you know nothing about Molly or about the relationship. Just because I don't talk about it, doesn't mean I don't think about my little girl every day or miss her" said Alex, tears now streaming down her cheeks, her voice tired and wobbly.

"What do we do now? Where do I stand?" asked Gene, desperate to change the subject.

"You are nothing to me now Gene. We are just colleagues. You are my Super and I am your DCI. We spent one night together and we have two kids together, that is all. Nothing more nothing less. We will keep this relationship strictly professional. I can't believe I am going to say this but I will give you this opening. If you want you can see the kids but only if I approve of the time and place and if you don't want to see them then fine. Your choice, at least I can rest my guilty conscience knowing that I have tried." said a teary Alex, her voice weak and emotionally strained from their fight.

That last declaration shattered Gene's heart as he watched Alex open the door and ran out of the room and out of the corridor without a second glance at him.

Melody, Ray, Chris, Shaz, Miranda, Emma, Eugene and Violet were all waiting for Alex outside the station. All were planning a big welcome home gathering until they saw Alex run out of the station in tears and locked herself in the car. All of them shared a look of concern as they rushed over to her.

"Come on Alex, open the door up." Pleaded Melody.

"Stupid Gene, why did he have to go and hurt her AGAIN! Asked Ray.

"Mummy, mummy, why are you sad?" asked Violet.

"Told you, daddy hurt her and now she is crying, I knew it was too good to be true" snarled Eugene.

"He didn't!" yelled Violet.

"Look at mummy sis, how did he not hurt her!" yelled Eugene.

"He didn't, I know it" quietly rebuffed Violet.

"Alright that is quite enough you two, right now your mummy is upset, don't make it worse for her." Said Emma.

Both nodded their silence interrupted as Alex opened the door once more and grabbed her kids and pulled them into a tight embrace while tears started to flow down her cheeks as she sobbed in despair into her kid's hair. Ray, Chris, Shaz, Melody, Emma and Miranda, seeing how the fight with Gene badly affected her took matters into their own hands.

"Alright, going out to dinner is not an option, not when the ma'am is like this." Said Ray.

"You're right dear, how about we all head to Alex's place and have a meal in and swap stories, it might help" Suggested Melody.

"You're right Mel, you and I will take Alex and the kids. Shaz, Chris, Miranda and Emma will follow, capishe?" asked ray.

"Sounds good mate" replied Chris.

"Anything to make the ma'am feel better." Said Shaz.

Melody and Ray helped Alex and the kids into the backseat before starting up the car and driving off followed by Chris and Shaz in their car.

Alex hugged the kids closer to her, another batch of tears flowing freely down her cheeks while her body shuddered in pain while Eugene and Violet silentlyclutched on to their mother and bitterly sniffed their own tears back. All of them hurting.

Gene, meanwhile, who had watched the whole scene take place from his office balcony let out a primal roar of pain as he threw his scotch tumbler that he was holding at the wall of the inside of his office, the glass smashing into a million pieces...a deed that mirrored his own heart's actions.

**Wow, that was very tense for me to write, I apologise if that was a bit too much but I feel that these feelings have been bottled up for so long that it was bound to explode. I hope to get the next chapter up soon.**


	4. It's not right but it's ok

**Hi I am back sorry it took so long to update. I had a bit of writer's block but now I am certain of where I want to go. I had some inspiration from the late Mrs Whitney Houston. Thanks for all the reviews and those of you who made this story as your favourite. It means a lot to me. On with the story now!**

**It's not right but it's ok**

Dinner had been a tense but enjoyable affair once Alex and the children recovered from their afternoon from hell. Maria and Alyssa went out of their way to prepare for the whole family along with their last minute guests. The food made everyone's mouths water the moment they saw the food dished up. The food ranged from roast chicken, steak, lamb and pork to a range of different pastas, curries and salads. Dessert just made the affair even more uplifting with ice cream with chocolate mouse on top, chocolate cake, custard and fruit salad, everyone had eaten their fill.

"Dinner had been a lovely affair tonight Alex, I hope we can all do this sometime with the rest of CID when you and the kids are up for it." Said Ray as the group stared to part from Alex's doorstep.

"After this afternoon, it might take a while." Sighed Alex

"Hey hey, look at me Alex, you are going to be fine, and those kids are a testimony of just how good of a mother you are. It's not easy raising kids on your own especially when their father is such an uncaring bastard." Replied Ray.

"He is your superior you know."

"Yeah well, until he starts to act like one then he won't get my respect."

Alex just smiled and hugged Ray, it was easy to see the effect that Melody had over him.

"I'll see you tomorrow eh Guv?"

"Yeah, count on it."

As Ray and Melody finally exited the door with the rest of the team Alex closed the door and leaned on it and sighed heavily. Today had been going great until her fight with Gene occurred. She couldn't really blame him for the way he had acted after all she had prevented him from becoming a father. Deep down she knew that Gene had always secretly harboured the desire to someday have children of his own and show them off to his team in Luigis. He didn't have to say it because she could see it in his eyes after Jackie Queen had tricked him and that had hurt him. And now she just added to those wounds by keeping his children away from him. Alex then stopped and shook her head mentally, why was she feeling sorry for him? Why the hell was she blaming herself for his mistakes? If it wasn't for him acting like a cold hearted bastard towards her then she would never have left. If he had only apologised for the cruel things he had said and also for the injustice that he had placed on her then they could've had something. They could've been married by now and maybe trying for a third kid but no he acted like a stubborn spoilt child and made her life hell. So again why is she beating herself up for his arrogant stupidity?

Alex shook her head in order to get rid of her emotions. She didn't want to acknowledge the feeling that was nagging deep down inside her. She lifted her hand to her chin and closed her eyes as she remembered the way Gene had roughly pulled her face up to his that afternoon and a shiver ran through her as she remembered his touch. There was that feeling again so Alex quickly snapped out of her dream and allowed her cold calculating side to take over again as she silently vowed to maintain her cool when around Gene. Nodding to herself she went over to the kid's bedrooms to check on them. Violet was curled under her duvet, her little brunette head peaking out of the covers as she snored. In the other bedroom Eugene was curled up in a foetal position underneath his car duvet, a lock of floppy blonde hair covering his left eye as he too snored. Maria had done a great job putting them to sleep after dinner by reading to both of them even though the two was not on speaking terms due to their fight about their father.

Alex shuffled along to her bedroom and went into the bathroom and made herself a nice hot lavender bubble bath. She lit some candles and placed her Whitney Houston CD into her HI-Fi system and allowed the sweet melodies to fill the room, the latest 80s edition, not as good as the technology back home in 2008 but it will have to do. After setting the temperature of the water she undressed herself and silently slipped into the bathtub and laid her head on the wall and let the lavender fragrances wash over her. She had been in the tub for over an hour before she started to turn in.

She didn't sleep well. Her dreams were taunting her. Images of her and Gene on the night they consummated their love flowed into her mind. Alex tossed and turned as flashbacks of that night swam across her mind. His kiss, his eyes, his touch, his beautiful hands and those magician like fingers, playing her like an instrument as she sobbed his name in ecstasy. She remembered his bare chest and how she skimmed her hands across it and over his shoulders as she clung on to him for dear life while they made love. She remembered his powerful long legs, his muscle toned arms as he lifted her up and over his body. She pictured wrapping her legs around him as she sang to the heavens, she never felt so beautiful in her life. He made her feel like a goddess. She wanted that feeling again. Alex then woke up covered in sweat, breathing hard as she tried to clear her head of those erotic images. What they had was over. It had been over for a long time. But goddamn it she still loved him and she still wanted him.

It's not right but it's ok.

Across town Gene was having the same dreams as Alex as he too tossed and turned under the covers, he could literally feel her. He often dreamt of holding her, basking in the sweet afterglow of their sweet, sweet love making. The flashbacks of their night of passion was being replayed over and over in his head, he had banished that memory the moment she had left but now it was all coming back to him in full force. Ever since he was told of Alex's return he had been having fantasies of her and was often dreaming of their erotic night together but tonight was something different, almost like he was connected to Alex, like she was sharing the same dream as him. The images taunted and teased him. Him quickly untying her robe to revel her satin pyjamas, her tearing off his coat and blazer, him ripping off her top, her ripping off his shirt, buttons flying everywhere, him lifting her up and carrying her through to the bedroom, feeling her laced covered breast crushed against his bare chest, both of them falling in bed together, her smooth skin against his, her sweet strawberry kisses, the way she cried out for him as they made love and those beautiful legs wrapped around him as she took him to paradise. All these intense images was becoming too much for him. Gene's eyes quickly flashed open and he sat up. He tried to control his breathing while he looked around the room. Empty. Always sodding empty and now he was horny and craving the touch of a woman who he hated and adored equally. The woman who happened to be the mother of his kids.

He knew he will have to make his move soon, it was his call, and the ball was in his court. He was angry about Alex leaving him and never telling him about the kids but after going through everything in his mind he knew that a lot of this was his fault. He should've swallowed his pride and apologised the moment it had been clear that she was right all long. But like the idiot that he was he had let a good thing slip away and now he was on the verge of losing his kids. His daughter wanted to get to know him but what if the fight caused her to change her mind? His son was already starting to loathe him, he didn't need Alex to tell him that because he could see it in his eyes the moment he had recognised him and hid his sister behind him while standing in front of him. He remeberered his son's blue eyes blazing in anger and protectiveness for his family. He remembered how his son had grabbed hold of Alex's hand and squeeze it when Alex had flinched and trembled in his prescience after her secret had gotten out. No. He knew that his son hated him and he knew it because that was the same way he acted when he was reminded of his own father and all of the terrible things he had done to his mam and to him and his brother Stu when they were kids. He was running out of time. He had to act fast but he would also have to trek carefully, if he ever had a chance of getting to know his children and maybe rekindle the magic with Alex then he would have to play his cards right. He would have to start from scratch.

It's not right but it it's ok.


End file.
